Fall of Imperium
by mikipl
Summary: The Age of Imperium come to end... Warhammer 40k AU


089.M42

Primarch Sigmar Solarius watched the burning surface of holy Terra from his personal battle barge named Shining Angel. He was the one of twenty superhuman False Emperor sons genetically engineered to lead his armies of Astartes in so called " Great Crusade" Unfortunately for Emperor capsules of two of them land among the cultures that were preaching equality, and interspecies tolerance. On his native planet he founded human empire alongside short humanoids called dwarfs and primitive eldar called elves stood as unbreakable wall against forces of Chaos Orkoids called greenskins and other threats to civilized races When Emperor at beginning of Great Crusade gave them command to their respective legions they willingly followed his lead .However when he ordered extermination of peaceful xenos species inhabiting mineral rich worlds in Varian IV star cluster they with majority of Astartes refused to obey this amoral order. Emperor was furious but cannot risk open civil war that would tear apart his fledging Empire. Consensus was reached that they will take their legions beyond Astronomican reach and never come back and all record of their existence will be expunged from Imperial databases.

Now the fires caused by multi hundred megaton explosions originating from Bolo's hellbores were visible .Furthermore planet suffered steady rain of debris from both destroyed Luna and burning remnants of imperial fleet. Thousands of imperial vessels were escaping planet which was slowly turning to hellish inferno. Generously he ordered the ships to cease fire on escaping in panic vessels .This of course ignoring the fact that majority of sol system planets was destroyed with exception of Mars and Terra from light year long pin point bombardment conducted by his own battle barge and elements 2564th fleet .Now 200 100 km escort vessels were displaced through Terra geosynchronous orbit like predatory birds flying over their prey. This of course not ignoring and least 60 ships from Ommisiach Mechanicus who also participated in this invasion. Devout worshippers of Ommisiach were excited and zealous by the fact that they conquered their religion equivalent of Terra ancient city of Jerusalem.

Sigmar noted the irony of what he must in order to save Imperium he must fist destroy old order. He know that with Astronomican failing in matter of few millennia will cause the imperial civilization to fragment into thousands small independents governments and entire galaxy will revert to second dark age which will be presumably more destructive than first one considering threat the of chaos and the traitor legions and tyranid hive fleets . He knows the only Commonwealth rule and technology can maintain proper order in this galaxy and ensure survival of civilization .Broadly speaking .

Of course these stupid xenophobic idiots gave him another reason to launch invasion .The fanatics of Dark Templar space marine chapter during some of them crusades attacked in 26 year of 42 millennium Markava III small relative defenseless mineral rich newly established populated mainly by aliens colony. Such colony was established dangerously close of Imperial space on verge on Astronomican Halo zone which establishes effective commonwealth borders in this galaxy .Of course attacking marines were immediately obliterated by colony civilian militia. Frustrated by horrendous losses and unable to conquer the colony by conventional means Dark Templars enacted Exterminatus on planet basically wiping the entire population using virus bombs and cyclonic torpedoes .That was huge mistake .Public demanded blood of foul imperials and even most conservative factions of society supported government plans to mount full scale invasion to crush annoying fascist xenophobic imperium and remind them "who is who". This is of course ignoring the fact that nothing boosts morale of citizens better than short victorious war. Commonwealth advantages in terms of mobility ,firepower and numbers was so outstanding even strategist were surprised by speed of conquest. The ability of traversing the galaxy with minutes rather than months or years give commonwealth monumental edge that was mercilessly used against forces of imperium. He personally heard about thousands of accidents when Imperium fleet designated to defend the system arrived into system when in was already in Commonwealth hands only to be destroyed by newly installed space bound defense orbitals. The commonwealth forces strike the imperium space with easy as hot knife plunges into butter. Even the famed XIII Black Crusade led by the famed Abaddon Despoiler was nothing compared to Commonwealth invasion

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted hissing sound of opening the door .He recognized the face Marshall Gustav Leonus one of his closest advisors one of oldest space marines in his legion remembering even of Great Crusade under the command of false Emperor

He looked at 12 feet tall Space marine and asked

"Yes?"

The space marine saluted to his primarch

The Red Phoenixes' report that Cadia has fallen .Both chaos and imperial forces were obliterated. They also report that Federation forces control 89% of Segmentum Obscurus

"All port of Holy Terra were captured by first of wave drops .Imperials fought bravely but were no match for our wrath. Battalions of heavy armor inflicted heavy losses on imperial defenders and began assault on Terra major buildings .24th Bolo battalion crushed first defense line of Imperial Palace and began it siege. Navy commanders also report that are their troops are ready to deploy.

"Excellent so we are step closer to bring eternal peace to this war torn galaxy "-Sigmar responded

"Indeed .The Chaos heretics and infidels worshipping false Emperor will meet our righteous wrath" –the marine answered with zeal "Shall I give orders to commence second assault"-Marshall asked despite he already know the answer Permission granted .Prepare my body armor and weapons I will personally lead the assault

Aye –Gustav saluted again to Primarch of his legion and exited Primarch personal quarters. Sigmar once more looked on inferno which raged the central planet of former Imperium. Is it irony Father? I will be not Horus the one who will engulf your precious Imperium in flames .Then Primarch exited the room and went to next teleportation array in order to go to closest ships armory.

**Ulthwé Eldar Cruiser "Legacy of Khaine" **

Isszta Ulthran the daughter of famous seer of crafworld nervously walked from one one end to another of her private quarters on ships. Seer Council of craftworld asked her to contact and meet bizarre extragalactic morga kie. Normally eldar consider humans as inferior species and simply does not care about them short of situation which threatens crafworld. However the extragalactic morag-kei which conquered the imperium were so advanced technologically that elder simply cannot have ignored force who deployed single seat 15 meter fighter which have enough firepower to destroy entire planets and sent their remnants at substantial fraction of light speed and force stars to go nova .The crafworld bonesingers couldn't simply believed that such primitive species as humans was able achieve such high level of technological development. Some risked the opinion that such level of the technology dwarfed anything what eldars managed to achieve even before Fall. She also know that ten thousand year rule of this galaxy of primitive xenophobic imperials is over. And you don't have to be a farseer to see that

When eldar ship exited webway on proposed by Federation neutral coordinates she was already on Ship Bridge. When ship returned to normal space sensors shoved remarkable trinary sun system of blue hyper giants .One of Eldar crewmen reported

"Farseer sensors pick up a 1 km vessel approximately one AU from us .The signature codes corresponds with commonwealth transponder They are are haling us"

"On screen "farseer quickly ordered

The main screen quickly come to live and shoved image of middle aged human in blue –black uniform

"Ulthwé eldar I presume .My names is Govar Rakis from Commonwealth Starfleet I was appointed by to handle negotiations with your crafworld

„Commonwealth Starfleet I thought that we will meet someone from military force which invaded the Imperium"?-Iszzta asked

"Well there are two branches of Commonwealth navy: Starfleet which handles diplomatic relations and is tasked with exploring new planets or galaxies it not used in direct combat and it ships are equipped with sophisticated scientific arrays like temporal and parallel reality sensors and Defense Navy which handles well more aggressive methods of negotiations. This of does not mean that Starfleet ships are unarmed "–captain of federation ship responded

Do be honest I dislike conducting diplomatic negotiations using communication array .Shall organize beaming you and you chosen aspect warriors of you escort to meet in person?

Eldar farseer was trying to hid the surprise."How you know how we called our warriors?"

" We are familiar with your species exotic culture .Some small crafworlds are even members of Commonwealth in this galaxy" captain Rakis explained

"That interesting fact …captain" Iszta answered .I will assemble my escort in matter of few minutes than you can „beam" us to your ships.

"Okay I am waiting to your signal to .Rakis out" captain answered and terminated the link

Her fellow Eldar on bridge were astonished with the declaration of Farseer .

"Farseer are you sure it wise action. While this morag-kei are not imperial barbarians there is still no reason to trust them "-warlock

"Well you are right but Seer Council orders are clear we must know their intentions .What is more lines of the future are well unclear" farseer responded .You and Assen will accompany me .Order also 5 addition black guard to assemble their gear and report to bridge"

"Aye farseer" one of the bridge helmsmen acknowledged order and touching the panel activated ships internal communication network

TERRA

The surface of Terra surrounding space ports was slowly turning in cratered ruins. Once proud multi mile skyscrapers of Imperial planet were now shattered. Everywhere were scraps of Imperial vehicles and surface was littered by bodies of guardsmen and Astartes from various chapters that were recalled to defend Imperium holy planet..Despite that invading forces with access to the space ports began pouring with seemingly endless wave of enormous tanks , troopers with heavy powered amour, and of coerce Space Marines the famed "Angels of Death". Simultaneously transports transporting thousands of enormous 50.000 ton tanks armed with triple digit megaton weaponry were also landing and deploying their loads .Millions of troopers armed with heavy powered batttlesuits were also swarming the exits of ports ready to attack imperial defense lines .Unfortunately for imperial defenders on battle field were present also thousands of those Space Marine quite correctly called by citizenry as "Angels of Death". The terra was completely engulfed with chaos .The Bolos and smaller tanks were literally ripping terra cityscape like that was made from butter .Impearls titans were trying to prevent federation onslaught but were ruthlessly smashed by megaton range particle beams .The imperial tanks were simply too weak to inflict even minuscule damage and were instantly vaporized by myriad of point defence weapons. On micro level exchanges of bolters, railguns ,lasguns ,particle beams ,chains words ,powerswords, forceswords and clashes of power armored warriors were omnipresent . Despite imperial fanatic resistance attackers were staidly pushing toward the imperial palace which was literal heart of Imperium


End file.
